


Ruination

by lipsstainedbloodred



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fisting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, who lets me write these things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipsstainedbloodred/pseuds/lipsstainedbloodred
Summary: Ruination; (n)(1)the action or fact of ruining someone or something or of being ruined.(2)the state of being ruined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone on tumblr said they'd never seen an Andreil fisting fic and I live to please.

“You’re sure about this?” Andrew asked, face blank and serious.

“I am,” Neil replied, fingers curling into fists in the soft down of their comforter, “but are you?”

Andrew shifted on top of him, hands trailing over Neil’s bare chest haphazardly. His face was a million miles away, raking through memories and prodding at his own barriers and defenses. This, Neil had found, was treacherous territory stocked with emotional landmines and barbed wire. A misstep by either of them could result in an immense amount of damage to them both. Neil lay still and quiet, counting the breaths between them as Andrew weighed the pros and cons of doing something like this.

Neil had been through this himself just a few weeks ago, back when the idea first struck him. It had hit him like a bolt, then simmered through his being like lightening through his veins. He took the idea and cradled it inside himself, poking through his own faulty memories at his own triggers before he’d even thought the bring the idea to Andrew. In the end, Neil had decided, he just really wanted Andrew’s fingers in him.

Neil held a reverence for Andrew’s hands, a mock sort of religious obsession in the blasphemous sort of way that he knew Renee probably tried to pray away at Church. He loved touching them and being touched by them, learning the dips and curves and ridges and scars. Neil held those hands to his face while they fucked, whispered bastardized prayers against calloused skin that held him together when he was strung out and fraying, put those fingers in his mouth and blinked away tears. Andrew didn’t seem to mind.

“Okay,” Andrew said finally, fingers still tracing their way down Neil’s chest and back up. “You have to tell me if anything hurts.” It was not a suggestion, but a demand. If Andrew even sensed for a second Neil might be in pain and not telling him this whole thing would fall apart.

“I will,” Neil said, because Andrew needed to hear it. He swallowed the words _‘but I know you’d never hurt me’_.

Andrew nodded and punctuated the end of the discussion with a hard kiss. Neil melted under Andrew’s heat and weight, letting himself be shoved into the soft cushion of their pillows, he raked his fingers through thick blonde hair and played with the baby soft hairs at the base of Andrew’s neck to make him shiver. Andrew bit down on Neil’s lower lip in admonishment but Neil nipped back playfully. Andrew pulled away with a frown, cupping a hand over Neil’s mouth to hide the grin that popped up. Andrew ignored the way Neil licked his palm grossly with graceful civility.

Andrew climbed off of Neil to reach the nightstand and pull out a bottle of lube and Neil took the moment to kick his pants and boxers to the end of the bed. He spread his legs so Andrew could settle himself between them and let out a shaky sigh when Andrew ran a hand firmly up his thigh to his dick. “You’re so good, Neil,” Andrew said and Neil couldn’t stifle the little whine that worked its way past his throat. “Hand me a pillow.”

Neil tugged a pillow out from under his head and tossed it at Andrew. Andrew caught it and urged Neil to lift his hips with his hand and tucked the pillow under him, Neil’s legs spread a little wider and he flushed from his neck down his chest at the way Andrew’s intense gaze raked over him. If it weren’t for the tent in Andrew’s own pants Neil would think Andrew was completely unaffected.

Andrew trailed his hands up Neil’s legs to his hips and raked his nails back down, hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to mark. Neil cursed and his thighs trembled under Andrew’s hands. When Andrew did it a second time Neil shifted his hips impatiently. Andrew dug his fingers into hard muscle in response and Neil clutched at handfuls of their comforter.

“Do you want to do this or not?” Neil asked, aiming for demanding and landing somewhere around petulant instead.

Andrew raised an eyebrow, “This is your fetish, not mine.”

“You like it.”

The fact that Andrew did not deny his accusations spoke volumes. Neil would have felt more smug it he weren’t hard and aching under Andrew with his legs spread open and vulnerable. Andrew’s hand wrapped around his dick and tugged hard twice, enough to make Neil gasp and rock up into his hand before stopping and sitting back on his heels.

Neil’s fingers ached with the need to pull Andrew back to him so he dug them deeper into the covers instead. Andrew watched him for a moment before circling his fingers around Neil’s wrists and pulling them up over his head. He pressed them lightly into the pillows, careful to mind his own pressure, eyes intent on Neil’s face. “Stay,” he said, but it sounded like a suggestion. Yes or no?

“Yes,” Neil said, crossing his wrists and leaving them where Andrew had placed them. Andrew ran his fingers over the veins there for a moment before nodding and picking up their lube bottle. The click of the cap had Neil’s heart stuttering in his chest. Arousal pooled in his belly and sat there, warm and heavy thrumming through him.

The lube was new, purchased by Andrew specifically for the task of getting as many fingers into Neil as he could handle. Andrew spread a thick layer onto his fingers and rubbed his fingers together to warm it slightly. Neil still shifted a little when Andrew rubbed his fingers against his hole and the lube wasn’t warm enough, but he figured it would warm up quickly enough.

“Neil?” Andrew asked, fingers rubbing but not pressing, not until he gave that last green light.

“God, Andrew, yes.”

There was no way to describe the rapture Neil felt every time Andrew pushed his fingers inside him. Every inch, every knuckle, shook him down to his core and made him holy. Andrew could take him apart and put him back together with so little effort it felt almost shameful, but there was never any shame here where it was just the two of them and nothing between them.

Andrew took little time pressing a second finger into Neil, but there he waited, twisting his fingers and stretching. His other hand dug into Neil’s hip, thumb stroking the skin absently. Neil groaned, clamping down around Andrew’s fingers, nails biting into his palms as he clenched his hands into fists. “Relax,” Andrew said, deliberately avoiding Neil’s prostate, focusing more of his attention on relaxing the muscle instead.

Neil took a deep breath, then another, and worked on relaxing his body back into the mattress. It must have worked because a little bit later Andrew dipped his head down to kiss his stomach and said, “There you go.” Neil tucked those little praises up against his heart for later.

Andrew worked in the third finger and Neil moaned. His dick twitched against his stomach and he whined weakly, “Andrew, Andrew come on.”

Andrew looked up at him with an unimpressed stare, “I’m not going to do this if you’re just going to be impatient.”

“You’ve barely done anything at all,” Neil replied and choked on a gasp when Andrew prodded his prostate in retaliation.

“You’re so annoying,” Andrew said, spreading his fingers and then gently removing them to add more lube.

“Shut me up then,” Neil said, then mumbled out ‘fuck’ when Andrew pressed his fingers back inside.

Andrew didn’t choose to dignify Neil with a response and instead focused on twisting and spreading his three fingers until Neil’s hips started rocking into him, mindlessly trying to push Andrew to go faster and deeper. Andrew nudged his pinkie up against Neil’s rim and Neil babbled out his consent, clenching and relaxing his hands into the pillow above him. Andrew pressed inside after a little bit of coaxing and a few more dirty encouragements to Neil about how good he was at taking Andrew’s fingers and that he looked so good under Andrew like this.

“Andrew, fuck, I can’t-“ Neil babbled, biting down on his lower lip.

Andrew stilled his fingers and moved the hand he had on Neil’s hip to his stomach and then up further to cup his jaw. “Does it hurt?” He asked first, because he had to know.

“No,” Neil said. It didn’t. It felt like Neil was breaking, collapsing, like every wall he’d ever built up around himself was crashing into dust around him but it didn’t hurt. It was more pleasure than he’d ever allowed himself, Andrew’s fingers inside him and stretching him to take more. His dick and balls ached with the need to come, but that didn’t hurt either. Everything was just so much, he wasn’t sure if he would take it.

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Neil said immediately, because stopping would probably break him and he wasn’t sure if he could recover.

“Do you want me to get you off like this?”

That took more thought, because Neil already felt so much, almost too much, with just four fingers inside of him. But the thought of taking Andrew’s entire hand, of knowing that he could do it, was too tempting to throw away.

“No,” Neil said, “but I need you to kiss me. I’m not doing okay.”

Andrew surged up to kiss him, pinning him down into the pillows with the weight of his kiss. Neil sobbed a little against Andrew’s mouth, letting Andrew put him back together when he was strung out and lost. Once again Andrew was pulling him back in, something solid for him to lean on when he couldn’t do it on his own. Minutes passed, or maybe hours, days trapped between the rising swell of their chests and firm press of their mouths. Neil pulled away only when he was feeling tethered again, “Thank you.” He mumbled against Andrew’s cheek. Andrew stared down at him for a breath and then kissed his forehead. Neil was sure no one should look that angry after giving a forehead kiss, but Andrew’s dark gaze was all malice. It was gone after a blink, and Neil decided it was better not to ask, especially when Andrew started shifting his fingers again.

“Still yes?” Andrew asked.

“Yes,” Neil said, “God yes.”

Andrew set back to work, twisting and spreading his fingers and driving Neil out of his mind. His hand trailed back down to rest on Neil’s leg, helping to keep his legs spread wide. When Andrew pulled his hand out to spread lube on his fingers again, Neil groaned with impatience, his hips shifting down to try to follow Andrew’s fingers. Andrew held him in place and spread lube fully over his hand. “Yes?” He asked, and when Neil just nodded eagerly he said, “Neil, use your words.”

“Yes, Andrew, for fuck’s- I want your hand inside me,” Neil’s thighs shook as a bolt of arousal shot through him, “I want you to touch me. Andrew…Andrew I need this, I need you.”

It would be sweet if it wasn’t so dirty. Andrew took a breath and worked his four fingers back into Neil then tucked his thumb into his palm and started to press.

It was almost too much, and Neil cried out at the first few presses, causing a few wrinkles to appear on Andrew’s brow. “Not bad, not bad,” Neil promised, “it doesn’t hurt, fuck Andrew, fuck.” Andrew clenched his jaw and kept working his hand, leaning up to kiss Neil’s cheeks where tears had started to form and fall. Neil took a few deep breaths, forcing himself to relax and finally Andrew’s hand slipped inside.

“Fuck!” Neil shouted and Andrew looked up at him, eyes wild. “God Andrew, it’s so big. Feels-feels so fucking good,” Neil’s mouth dropped open in a silent scream as Andrew’s fingers curled in loosely and his thumb pressed up against his prostate. Tears fell without judgement or comment, Neil simply too overwhelmed to keep everything inside.

Andrew kept his hand still, just letting Neil rock his hips down into it, and let his thumb press up against Neil’s prostate. Neil sobbed, gripping the pillows in his hands as tight as he could, his hips rocking frantically down against Andrew’s hand.

“Put your hands in my hair,” Andrew growled, his hand twitching on Neil’s thigh.

“Andrew,” Neil whined.

“Do it,” Andrew said, rocking his hand gently inside of Neil and making him shake, “Come on baby.”

Neil ripped his hands from the pillows and buried them in Andrew’s hair, tugging him up against his chest. Andrew bit down on Neil’s sternum and worried the skin between his teeth to make a mark, his hand drifted from Neil’s thigh to his dick and pulled twice before Neil came with a shout across his stomach and chest.

Andrew worked him through his orgasm and kissed him as he worked his hand back out as gently as he could. Neil couldn’t stop the whine that it pulled out of him but Andrew just kissed him until he was pliant and quiet again. Neil ran his fingers through Andrew’s hair, body still trembling and sensitive but unwilling to let go. He could feel Andrew slide a hand into his pants to pull himself off and hummed approvingly against Andrew’s lips. Andrew nipped at his bottom lip with no real heat behind it and came with a muffled grunt against Neil’s mouth.

They lay together, sticky and sweaty, until Neil’s lips felt numb and the come drying on his chest felt disgusting and cold. “This is gross,” Neil complained.

“It was your idea, dumbass.” Andrew said, but pulled out of his arms anyway.

Andrew headed toward their bathroom and Neil called out, “Get me a cloth.”

“Get it yourself.”

“I just had your hand in my ass. I’m not moving.”

“Tough luck.” Neil mimed like he might try to move and Andrew sent him a cold look. “Lay down dumbass.”

Andrew brought back a soft damp cloth to clean Neil up and a bottle of pain relievers. He shook two out into his hand and handed them to Neil with a bottle of water from their nightstand. Neil took them and let Andrew clean him up and only winced a little when and wiped at the lube on his ass. “That’s not going to be fun to clean later.” Andrew said, trading the cloth for his pack of cigarettes on the nightstand.

“That’s why I have you to help me.” Neil said, circling a hand around Andrew’s wrist to keep contact with him.

“Yeah right,” Andrew said, but Neil knew Andrew would help him anyway.

Andrew lit his cigarette and slid back into bed. They’d need to change the comforter before they actually fell asleep, but for now Andrew just kicked it to the end of the bed and they shuffled under the sheets. Neil didn’t reprimand Andrew for smoking in bed and Andrew didn’t reprimand Neil for resting his head on Andrew’s chest. Andrew stroked his fingers through auburn curls and Neil trailed his fingers over Andrew’s hand until he fell asleep.


End file.
